


A Very Important Conversation

by AntarcticBird



Series: Nightbird!verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does feel a bit bad about the fact that he’ll have to spend their anniversary in bed, but his ribs really do hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Important Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked you:** can you write more with nightbird!blaine? :)
> 
> **Me:** Yes, I can! Always!

It's nothing Blaine isn't used to, it just pretty much comes with being Nightbird. He's fine most of the time; he can fly and he usually has backup and honestly, a lot of the time it's a lot less dangerous than most people seem to think.

 

However, sometimes he does get hurt. Sometimes it just happens. It's usually nothing bad, just scrapes and bumps and bruises. He's been put in the hospital once (super secret underground structure all the way under the city, and he'd _hated_ it because he hadn't seen sunlight in two weeks) and a few more times, he's had to miss a few days of school. It comes with the job. He's used to it.

 

His boyfriend isn't, though. _Not yet_ , Blaine thinks, shivering pleasantly at the reminder of how well things are going between them. It's been a year. Almost exactly a year, actually. It's two days before their anniversary, two days before they get to celebrate that fateful day that had them bumping into each other outside the cafeteria. It's been the happiest year of his life.

 

He does feel a bit bad about the fact that he'll have to spend their anniversary in bed, but his ribs really do hurt and the doctor said to not put any weight on his right leg if he didn't have to for at least another few days. He'll do something extra special for Kurt once he can actually move again, he'll just have to think of something...

 

Kurt walks through the door returning from his bathroom run, and Blaine feels instantly guilty upon seeing the dark circles under his eyes, the paleness of his face even after he's been assured that Blaine will be absolutely fine. Kurt hasn't left his side at all since two nights ago, not even to go to class, and Blaine just feels really bad about that.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asks, sitting down at the edge of the bed so carefully, brushing his fingers over Blaine's forehead. As if much could have changed in the two minutes it took him to pee.

 

“I'm fine,” Blaine assures him. “I promise. You should really go and get some sleep, I don't want you to -”

 

“I'm not leaving you,” Kurt insists.

 

“But you seem tired.”

 

“You seem like someone tried to beat the living crap out of you!”

 

“Someone did try.”

 

“See?” Kurt sighs, looking exhausted but determined. “I'm staying. You're not supposed to get up anyway, what if you need food or water or tea or have to go to the bathroom -”

 

“I've been through worse,” Blaine assures him, regretting the words immediately when Kurt grows even paler.

 

“I know,” he says, voice a little rough.

 

“Hey.” Blaine reaches out, takes one of Kurt's hands in his own. “I really _am_ fine.”

 

“Well, you look like shit,” Kurt comments, then sighs again, shoulders slumping. “Or are you trying to get rid of me? I can go if you need some time to yourself. Although I'll have you know that I'll be leaving reluctantly and will probably stay in the hallway with my ear pressed to your door.”

 

Blaine laughs, then winces, because _damn_ that hurts. “Don't make me laugh.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“And I'm not trying to get rid of you. I'd never want to get rid of you.” Actually, he's thinking about asking Kurt to move in with him soon, to find a cute little place off campus together. He just hasn't been able to gather the courage just yet.

 

Kurt smiles a pleased little smile, leans in to press a too-short kiss to Blaine's lips. “I love you.”

 

He still gets lightheaded every time he hears the words, it still makes his stomach flip and his palms tingle. “I love you too. So much.”

 

“Do you need anything? Tea? Soup? Musical entertainment?”

 

Blaine sinks back into the pillow that keeps him propped against the headboard, smiles at his beautiful boyfriend. “Just the pleasure of your company.”

 

“You're so weird.”

 

Blaine pouts. “Don't make fun of me. I'm in pain!”

 

“Oh honey!” Kurt shuffles forward, hands twisting and flailing helplessly. “Tell me what I can do!”

 

Blaine feels bad immediately. “Kurt, no, I didn't mean to worry you. I was just teasing.”

 

Kurt doesn't look convinced. “You'll tell me though, right? If there's anything I can do?”

 

Blaine nods. “Of course. Of course I'll tell you. But I _swear_ that I'm okay. I'm just sorry that we can't go out for our anniversary. I had plans!”

 

Kurt looks intrigued. “You did?”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes at him affectionately. “Of course I did, silly.”

 

“But so did I,” Kurt exclaims, then laughs. “Wait, what did you have planned? We'd have ended up with two dates planned for the same night.”

 

Blaine shakes his head. “Oh no! I'm not telling you. I'm keeping the idea for some other time.”

 

“You're no fun.”

 

“I can live with that. What did you have in mind?”

 

Kurt gives him a _look_. “If you're keeping your idea, I'm keeping mine. Besides. I'm already planning something different anyway.”

 

Blaine tilts his head at him. “Oh?”

 

Kurt nods. “Since my wonderful, adorable boyfriend insisted on getting into the middle of a gang fight right before our anniversary -”

 

“I was trying to break up a gang fight!”

 

“- I was forced to come up with something a little less physically demanding. But I think he'll be pleased with it.”

 

“I'm sure he will be,” Blaine assures him, smiling sweetly. “What are you planning?”

 

Kurt taps his index finger against Blaine's nose, shaking his head with a grin. “You'll have to wait and see. It's not like you deserve it anyway, after worrying me half to death.”

 

“I said I was sorry about that!”

 

Kurt nods, something shifting in his eyes as the smile fades from his lips. “Do you know what that was like, getting that phone call from Sam?” he asks, voice suddenly too quiet, all the playfulness gone from his expression.

 

Blaine swallows, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing lightly. Sam – the Blond Chameleon – hadn't been in the actual fight, but arrived soon enough to get Blaine out eventually, get him to safety and get him stitched up and home to his dorm room. “I never meant to -”

 

“I know that this is what you do,” Kurt says, fingers closing tightly around Blaine's, voice sounding a little choked. “But Blaine, when I got that call, _god_ , it was like – I couldn't _breathe_ -”

 

“I'm sorry. I love you.”

 

Kurt shakes his head, exhales, lets out a short, bitter laugh as he wipes his eyes with the back of his free hand. “You're here. That's the important part. I just wish – it's so _dangerous_ , Blaine. I wish it wasn't that dangerous.”

 

“It's my job.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Which, you know -” Blaine blinks up at him in a way he hopes comes across as teasing. “The same can't be said for certain other people who just last week chose to rush into a dark alley and stop two guys from beating up another guy.”

 

“No one else was around to do it. Someone had to stop them.” Kurt shrugs.

 

“You were incredibly lucky, Kurt,” Blaine insists. He still feels sick every time he thinks about it – and it's not even the first time Kurt has done something like that. Kurt has been finding himself in impossible situations even before he met Blaine, he still seems to attract trouble most of the time, and what's worse, keeps walking _into_ danger to get others out of it and can't be convinced to stop. Kurt helps. Kurt won't let anyone be bullied or leave anyone to hurt on his own. And Blaine loves that about him, but also feels extremely frustrated by it, because he has already learned that he can't always be there when Kurt might need help for once. And that sucks.

 

Kurt shrugs again. “It's still different. I don't go looking for trouble. You _do_.”

 

Blaine nods. “Because. It's my job.”

 

“I _know_ that.”

 

“Kurt -” he hesitates, not sure how to say this. But maybe he has to.

 

Kurt looks at him, steadily, almost challengingly. “What?”

 

“You know that's not gonna change, right? This is always going to be my life.”

 

Kurt just looks confused. “What are you saying?”

 

Blaine sighs. “I can see how hard this is for you,” he confesses. “All those nights we can't go out because I have to work. All those times your friends ask you if we're still together because I couldn't go with you to the bar or some party or -”

 

“I don't care about any of that,” Kurt interrupts.

 

“But I _know_ that you do care,” Blaine insists. “I know that this – what we have – it's not exactly traditional. This is probably not what you pictured having with your first college boyfriend.”

 

Kurt's eyes are glistening even though he doesn't cry. “No,” he whispers. “No, it's not.”

 

Blaine feels his heart just drop right through his stomach, feels suddenly tired and cold and just sort of miserable. “Yeah. I know.”

 

Kurt glares at him, lips pressed tightly together, looking a little disappointed. “It's really not.”

 

“I wish I could give you what you deserve, Kurt,” Blaine says, trying to keep his voice level, wondering how they got from Kurt being so sweetly concerned and so effortlessly caring to breaking up just days before their anniversary. “I really wish I could -”

 

“Oh, you idiot,” Kurt hisses, wiping his eyes again, shaking his head angrily. “ _Of course_ this is not what I expected. _None_ of this is what I expected. Do you know what I did expect?”

 

Blaine just has enough time to shake his head once before Kurt continues, “I expected someone cute and caring to show off to my friends and to have fun with. And then I expected the same thing all over again. I expected to have to go through more than one guy until I found the right one. I expected to have my heart broken. More than once, actually. I thought I'd have to experiment and _try_ and try _again_ and go through all that _crap_ my friends went through all the way through high school.”

 

He huffs out a breath, looks at Blaine as if he can't quite believe him. “I _never_ , not for a _moment_ , expected my first college boyfriend to be the one I wanted to keep around. I never expected to actually fall in love on the first try and I never expected to be this – this – _happy_.” He expels the word like it's almost too big, like it encompasses more than fits into those two syllables. “I never expected to love you so much,” he adds, voice cracking a little. “I never expected _you_.”

 

Blaine just sits, mouth open, gaping at him completely lost for words. “Kurt -”

 

“So don't you _ever_ try to break up with me ever again, Blaine Anderson. Not _ever_ again, do you hear me? Don't even _hint_ at it, or I swear I'll burn all of your bow ties.” He looks actually angry now, red spots appearing high on his pale cheeks. “You know I'm not joking, I'll do it. You're not getting rid of me. Accept that. I _love_ you, and I'm in this for the long haul, do you get that?”

 

Blaine just nods, a little stunned, not sure what to say after that unexpected outburst. “I want us to move in together,” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth once he regains the ability to speak.

 

Kurt laughs, loud and sudden and long, wipes his glistening eyes with the back of his hand before nodding at him. “Okay. Yeah. Why not.”

 

Blaine grins. “Just like that? You're saying yes?”

 

“Of course I am,” Kurt says. “Were you listening just now? I'm kind of crazy about you.”

 

“So, that means -”

 

“That means we'll talk about it some more, but I'm fine with the idea in general.” He smiles, looking happy. “I like the idea of us living together.”

 

“I like it too,” Blaine says, and his grin is so wide his cheeks are sort of starting to hurt. “I love you. You know that, right? I really, really love you.”

 

“I think we should look for a place that has a bathtub. You know, for after day-long dance rehearsals or in your case, for after you spent the night carrying really heavy people to safety.”

 

“I love the way you think.”

 

“I love the way I think too.”

 

“I just want you to know -” Blaine bites his lip, knowing he should just drop it. But he knows he needs to get it out. “If this ever does become too much – I'm just saying that I know I'm a difficult boyfriend to have. You know. What with all the Nightbird stuff getting in the way. And I'm just saying that I'd understand if this wasn't -”

 

“Shut _up_!” Kurt leans forward, presses a hard kiss to his mouth, whispers, “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” against his lips before diving back in for another kiss.

 

Blaine lets himself be kissed for a second before turning his head to the side to let Kurt suck on the skin of his neck while he tries to finish his thought.“I just – I'm so happy with you, Kurt, and sometimes I feel selfish making you put up with all my crap just because I -”

 

“Just because you save people?” Kurt pulls back far enough to stare at him incredulously.

 

“It's just that sometimes I feel like it's not fair to you that I -”

 

“Oh my god.” Kurt puts a hand over Blaine's mouth, effectively silencing him. “We're done talking about this now,” he decides, then drops his hand from Blaine's face to lean in and press their lips together again instead, something hungry about the way he licks his way into Blaine's mouth.

 

“Are you sure?” Blaine asks, once they come up for breath. “Because, Kurt, I never expected you either, I just, I love you so much, and I'm so happy, and all I want ís to make you happy too and I -”

 

“But I _am_ happy,” Kurt tells him, smiles at him in that way that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle adorably, cups Blaine's face between his hands. “I am unbelievably happy. I have the _best_ boyfriend. And I'm never leaving him. No matter how many times he walks into the middle of a bar fight.”

 

“Gang fight.”

 

“Whatever,” Kurt says, and kisses him.

 

And Blaine knows they aren't done talking about this, and he knows it's never gonna be easy.

 

He also believes without the shadow of a doubt that Kurt loves him. And so far, they've been pretty good at making it work. He thinks they're gonna be okay.


End file.
